Crimson Tears
by RianneKu
Summary: what would happen in chapter 164-169? ONESHOT FANFIC!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, PERIOD. BUT I DO WISH I OWN NATSUME HYUUGA! SQUEALS! .**

**CRIMSON TEARS**

**The fire was consuming them.**

**Natsume laid on the carpet, his blood mingling with the heat, and that bastard screaming in pain, but to his surprise, he seemed not to care, that man deserves to go to hell anyway.**

**He held that orange stone tightly, as if it was his lifeline, his only support, hid only light in the darkness of his world.**

_**Mikan...**_

**Memories flit by his head, the mochi, the bruises of the mark of death on her pale skin, that bastard Reo, Luna and Yuka... his mother,**

**Her smile, her face, her laughter...**

"_**Natsume!"**_

**Her light that he had hoped to take him away from the darkness of the E.S.P...From the darkness of an alice and type that ruined the future he wanted to have with her. **

**Hadn't he promised to be strong, to protect her from the darkness that was consuming him, hadn't he promised that he would never leave her?**

**Her smiling face turned into a sad one, her beautiful hazel eyes dripping with relentless tears, it was too painful for him to see.**

_**Mikan...**_

_**Mikan...**_

_**I'm sorry Mikan...**_

_**I'm so sorry...**_

**Her alice stone slowly glowed as he closed his eyes, as he saw her figure in the fire.**

"**Natsume..."**

**She was only a second too late.**

**Mikan shook him, waiting for him to open his eyes.**

**Then the realization hit her.**

"**Natsume...is not breathing."**

**Her eyes filled with those tears, her heart aching, as if it was about to die.**

"**NATSUME!"**

**She continued to shake him, and then she saw that little orange stone that made her double over and cry even harder.**

"**NATSUME NO BAKA! Baka...baka...baka...open your eyes, please...!"**

**The E.S.P looked through the flames, how come it didn't die off?**

**Meanwhile, Mikan placed a hand on Natsumes back.**

_**If I remove his alice, will he wake up? Will he come back to me?**_

**She leaned and kissed his hair softly.**

_**Mou Natsume, you promised me right, that you wouldn't do anything dangerous, that you'd never leave me...**_

**A stone slowly grows larger in her hand, a stone the color of crimson.**

_**Why is the stone so warm...when you're so cold? Ne, tell me why, Natsume.**_

**She waited, but he didn't open his eyes.**

**She lifted her hand slowly, her eyes producing more tears. The warm crimson stone reminded her of his scarlet eyes, eyes that had searched for her, eyes that had comforted her when she saw her father die, eyes that had shown how much he loves her.**

**Principal Kuonji screams his final scream...**

**But she didn't care, she'd rather be happy he died now.**

_**Ne, Natsume, I'll come with you okay? I'll be a little late though, wait for me okay? We'll go together.**_

**Through the time window, Hotaru and the others saw it all.**

"**What now? What will we do?"**

**Hotaru didn't answer the one who asked the question, she didn't bother to look through them, she was too busy crying.**

_**Poor Mikan, how come everything sad happens to her? She didn't do anything wrong.**_

**Mikan stood up, her eyes filled with determination as she walked out the door, her brown hair swishing in the wind.**

_**I HAVE TO FINISH THIS, FOR NATSUME, FOR MOM AND DAD, FOR THE ACADEMY.**_

"**Mikan-Chan..." Narumi whispered as she arrived at the announcement room, Reo slumped next to his body guard with the barrier alice.**

**She took the mic, one final tear drops off her chin.**

"**EVERYONE LISTEN UP!"**

**As the whole school heard her voice, they knew something was up.**

"**Sakura-san..." Rei whispered as he stood up, the enemy regaining themselves as Koizumi Luna stood frozen on the spot.**

**Mikan willed for her alice to work one last time, one last time.**

**A burst of a powerful and limitless stealing alice went throughout the school, removing the soul sucking alice stones in the controlled students and fuukutai.**

"**PLEASE, STOP THIS FIGHTING AMONG YOU! AREN'T WE ALL A FAMILY IN THIS SCHOOL? WHY ARE YOU ALL BLINDED BY PRINCIPAL KUONJI? WHY ARE YOU ALL SINKING INTO THE DARKNESS? LISTEN TO ME NOW!"**

**The school listened to the eleven year old girl, barely a teenager, yet now a woman, standing on her own, free from the darkness.**

"**FREE YOURSELF FROM THIS DARKNESS THAT HAD INVADED YOUR HEART, FIND A LIGHT TO SHOW YOU THE WAY, ACCEPT WHAT AND WHO YOU ARE!"**

_**Mikan...**_

_**Mikan-san...**_

_**Mikan-chan...**_

_**Sakura...**_

_**Sakura-san...**_

_**Sakura-chan...**_

"**LOOK TOWARDS TOWARD THE FUTURE, NEVER LET YOURSELVES BE CONTROLLED BY ONE PERSON'S INTENTIONS! YOU HAVE A HEART OF YOUR OWN, A SOUL OF YOUR OWN, THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO CARE FOR YOU AND LOVE YOU!"**

**Her hand tightens around that crimson alice stone as her vision grows blurry.**

"**FREE YOURSELF...AND LOOK...TOWARDS THE LIGHT..."**

**With no strength left, she slumped to the floor.**

"**MIKAN-CHAN!"**

"**MIKAN!"**

"**SAKURA!"**

**The voices called to her, but she didn't listen to them, she was there in the light.**

_**Mikan...**_

**The voice that had called her was so familiar, filled with his emotions, yet at the same time cold and calculating.**

"_**Natsume...?"**_

_**Mikan...you did well...**_

**Her hazel eyes met those crimson ones, and there in front of her was the man she loves.**

"_**Natsume, I thought you really left me."**_

_**How could I baka? Hadn't I promised to never leave you?**_

"_**Yeah, you did."**_

_**I heard what you said; I didn't know that you were in the darkness too...**_

**They both stay quiet for a moment.**

"_**I was ne, Natsume you pulled me from it."**_

_**Baka, you were the one who saved me from it.**_

**He took her hand and they walked towards the light.**

_**They're waiting for us.**_

**He smiled, he smiled only for her.**

**She smiled back, the crimson stone wrapped safely in her hand, the orange stone wrapped in his.**

"_**Yeah, they are, let's go then!"**_

**On that day, they found her body teleported next to Natsume's, the fire enclosing them in safety, not scratching or even burning or singeing them.**

**There was a smile on their faces, hands held together strongly, the red and orange alice stones mingling together in both their clenched hands.**

**Up in the sky, was a girl with brown hair, and boy with raven hair, holding hands, sharing a kiss filled with love and care and happiness to finally be able to be together.**

_**Mou, Natsume, I love you...**_

_**I love you too...Mikan.**_

**And THE END!**

**Seriously it made me sad. Sniff, sniff, cry, cry, sob, sob T.T**

**Anyways, I hope you liked, it, and as a favor please review! Ne, sayonara then, see you on the next story! Jaa na.**

**-Rianneku**


End file.
